Simple and Clean
by Twin Eclipse
Summary: One has seen the world, one wishes to see it. They both have different outlooks on life. What happens when a rich heiress and a shinobi with a messed up memory meet? Chapter 15 is up! Lunar is retuning to finish this!
1. The heiress and the demon

Authors note: Okay this is my first posted fanfic. I feel bad because it takes awhile for me to set the plot for this. Bare with me, it will get better I promise! I like to put songs in my fics, and this is no exception. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Has hell frozen over? Do dragons fly through the air? Can we perform jutsu with the greatest of ease?! Has Orochimaru stopped preying on little boys?!?!? Nope. So I don't own Naruto. sniffle

Prologue

The Hyuuga estate, a world within the world. It's a calm, peaceful place, where the walls around it disconnect it from the outside world. The Hyuugas were a respected family; know for their wealth and power. Today though, the estate was weighed down with anxiousness, anticipation and laced with excitement. The head of the estate, Hyuuga Hizashi, paced restlessly out side the birthing room. His second child was on the way, and it left him and a happy but anxious mood. His first child, Neji, looked up at his father with pearly white eyes, filled with curiosity. Neji was 1 ½ , but he viewed the world with great seriousness and yet he was curious about everything. Hizashi stopped paceing when he heard a cry of pain comeing from inside the birthing room.

In another village, far away from the estate, a similar scene was unfolding. A blonde man pick up a few scrolls and sighed. "Hokage- sama, the preparations are complete." A kunochi said. Outside, the shinobi of the Hidden leaf village were holding down a powerful creature, It's nine tails whipped around. The young Hokage sighed once more and with a heavy heart walked in to a dark room where a very important person was waiting.

Hours later at the Hyuuga estate, the lusty wails of a newborn could be heard throughout the estate. A nurse maid walked out. "Hyuuga- sama, if you would follow me." She said leading Hizashi took where his wife was resting. She held a tiny bundle close to her chest. He easily lifted the babe from his wife's arms. The baby looked up, her pearly lavender eyes gave the appearance of blindness but they were all seeing. " Neji, come here and see your baby sister." Hizashi called to his son. Neji tottled over and his father picked him up. At the sight of her older brother, the baby giggled happily. Neji grinned back. " Sir? Have you thought of a name?" The nurse maid asked. "I like.. Hinata."

Back at the hidden village, Yondaime- Hokage waited. Another Kunochi- medic came out of the birthing room. " Hokage- sama, the fox has been sealed… but she didn't make it." The kunochi said gravely. Yondaime slumped in to a near by wall. His wife, a powerful kunochi in her own right, sacrificed her life for the safety of the village. He had hoped and prayed she would survive, but no. " And the child ?" he asked. A shrill cry from the room answered that question. "He's fine. A little restless, but that was to be expected." Yondaime rushed in and picked up his son. "Shh…" he said softly, calming the baby down. The tiny boy stared up at his father, he stared back. Each one of his features, Yondaime could see them in his son. Blue eyes, blonde hair, and a twinkle in his eyes that could mean trouble. "Hey there, little man…" Yondaime whispered. His fathers' voice seemed to have a calming effect on him, the baby yawned. Yondaime smiled at his drifting son, and he set him back in to the cradle. "Sweet dreams….Naruto."

A/N Okay I'll post as fast as I can, and move the story quickly so I can get to the good parts! I'm sorry if this is boring at first! Forgive me and review!


	2. A day in the life of Uzumaki Naruto

Author's note: Okay, now I can start setting the plot. I wish I didn't have to skip around so much, but the story doesn't really start till age 16, sorry. I'll try to keep the story fast paced. I'll post as fast as I can! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I see no ninjas around here doing ninja centerfold or one thousand years of death, so I still don't own Naruto. But the suitors and Hyuuga Hitomi and creations of my own twisted mind.

Chapter 2

Naruto grew up, trained by the most powerful shinobi in the village, his father. When he turned 8, Yondaime enrolled him in the ninja academy under the watchful eye of Iruka. Naruto was fully aware of the nine tailed fox lurking inside of him, but didn't understand how to control it. So he couldn't control his chakra very well. He advanced well in his studies, but being a true prankster at heart, he was always in trouble. He was the Hokage's son, but he wanted the village to know him for himself, and they knew very well. Naruto loved to be outside and to travel. He knew of the trials and problems of life, but he never let it faze him. By the time he turned 9, he had an advanced knowledge of the world of the ninja. But that doesn't always mean he used it. (A/N- old enough to know better, but young enough not to care.) On the other side of things, Hinata lived a sheltered life. Because she was born female, her parents thought it would be best for her to marry a boy of high social standing. But what Hinata wanted more than anything, was to live outside to the walls of the estate. She was always curious about the outside world, as she had never be out there alone. Hinata never really liked the life she lived, but not in an ungrateful way. She just wanted something else. She had grown up to be a prim and proper lady, which was a little hard. She wanted to voice her opinions but couldn't. Eventually, her inner self was born. Hinata had friends that lived outside but the lived in far off places. If it wasn't for Neji she would be alone. Even with her big brother, she felt alone. She had no one that she could be herself with. Hinata knew nothing of the world out side, the problems, the trouble and the bad things. She also did know about the beauty, the mystery and wonder. She only thought it to be easy to live outside, simple and everyone had a perfect life. Hinata was truly disconnected from the world.

A day in the life of: Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto sped though a training ground, trying to complete his task for the day. It was pretty easy today; he only needed to reach the posts by sunset. He was tired; he'd been training all day. Out of nowhere a kunai came flying at him. Naruto dodged it easily and kept his speed. Thinking he was safe, he slowed down as he reached the posts. He looked up at the sky; the sun was setting in shades of violet, red and pink. _'Ha right on time!' _Naruto thought. Until a strategically placed trap had him hanging upside down by his ankle.

"AHHHHH!!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He yelled, annoyed. "A shinobi aware of his surroundings." a voice said. Yondaime stepped out of the shadows. "I…KNOW….THAT!" Naruto yelled. "Oh, do you now?" Yondaime chuckled. Naruto grabbed a kunai from his holster and cut the rope, but another trap had him hanging from his ankle, again. "What did we learn?" Yondaime asked, smirking. "Don't train with your father when he's Hokage and your not even genin yet!" Naruto yelled, struggling. "Smartass." Yondaime glared at his son. He threw a kunai which expertly cut the rope. Naruto easily landed on his feet. "Are you going to pass your exam tomorrow?" Yondaime asked. "Of course!" Naruto replied happily. He made the hand sings for 'Art of the doppelganger', and created 20 clones. Quite proud of himself, he dispelled the clones. THWACK Yondaime sighed. "Stay out of the forbidden scrolls!" "WHY?! Pervy Sage said I have a lot of potential but I can't control my chakra very well." twitches "Pervy sage? Oi, Naruto." "It's true." Yondaime picked up Naruto and swung the little blond on his back. "Let's get home." He said. "Dad, what's for dinner?" "Dinner?…. Eh heh heh heh.. How about Ramen?" "WOOHOOO!!!!"

The next day Naruto stood before Iruka. _'Art of the doppelganger' _Behind him three perfect clones appeared. "Good job, Naruto." Iruka said, handing Naruto a box. "What's this?" Naruto said, holding up the black headband. "It's your father's first headband." "I can't wear this yet!" "Why not?" "I'm not ready yet! But I will be! Thanks Iruka sensei!"

"Ah… my 10-year old is a ninja….Just let me bask in the moment…" (anime tears) Naruto sweat dropped. "You gonna be okay there dad?" Naruto asked. I'm great! But you know, now that your genin, Training is gonna be hell!!!" "Aww, come on!" Naruto whined. "It starts tomorrow morning," Yondaime grinned at his son. "But, for now a ramen eating contest is in order." (glomps) "Bring it old man!"

A/N- I'll try to post a day in the life of Hyuuga Hinata today, so gimme some time. Err.. I'm almost done setting the plot. A few more chapters, I'll get through it. I REALLY suck at writing, but i try. Tell me if it needs more detail, that's my weak point. Thanks. I try to update at least once a week. Yay for that. See ya Lunar


	3. A day in the life of Hyuuga Hinata

A/N- Okay I'm gonna try and make this long so I can get to the story already! Enter Hinata's inner self. I gave her one, cuz I'm gonna use it later in the story. Eh, I tried to keep the characters the same, but some of them have lapses in to OOC. sighs I'm almost there, 2 more intro chapters after this, and then things get fun. I wish the plot didn't take so long…. And if it's a little hard to read, it's cause I don't really know how to write in story format. Gomen nasai,. I'll try harder…. Disclaimer- I don't see giant toads, slugs or snakes haveing a battle royal, so I still don't own Naruto.

A day in the life of Hyuuga Hinata

"Hinata-chan, your kicks are still weak." Neji said to his younger sister. _'I realize that, smartass. I don't train like you do!' _Hinata's inner self ranted. "I'll try harder, Nii-chan." Hinata said nicely. Neji chuckled, he was aware of his sister's inner self, as he had experienced its wrath. "We should get cleaned up now. Another suitor is coming tonight." Neji said, smiling at Hinata. "Right…" _'Oh, goody, another stick up his ass pretty boy…'_ Hatsori arrived a few hours later, accompanied by shinobi as well as an entourage of servants. _'Not only did that loser have the utter gall to bring his crap here…..He brought NINJA to protect him! What a wuss…' _Never the less, Hinata welcome Hatsori with a bright smile.

'_Hold it in, hold it in, hold it in….'_ By this point Hinata's Inner self was seething. All Hatsori did was talk about himself. He was bossy and rude to his servants, not to mention full of himself. Hinata put out an effort, trying to be kind, but Hatsori merely brushed her off. _'If you don't leave now I'm gonna come out and tell him where to put it!'_ Hinata stood. "I'm feeling a little dizzy," she said sweetly "I'm going to take a walk in the gardens." "Oh?" Hatsori said. "Maybe I should…" _'Eh? He cares?! Maybe he's not so bad…'_ "Send one of my ninja with you. Naruto!! Go with her!" Hatsori ordered. A blonde boy, no older than Hinata stood up. _'….I take it back… He's not even worth it. asshole...' _Out in the gardens, Hinata wondered about the silent shinobi that followed her.

"Hey, Naruto, wasn't it?" Hinata said suddenly. "Uh, yeah." He answered. "Aren't you a little to young to be a ninja?" Hinata asked. "Nah. As long as I'm strong it doesn't matter. My sensei even said I'll be ready for my chuunin exam soon!" Naruto said proudly. "Naruto-kun, what's the world like?" "Huh?... Well, it's a beautiful place. Surrounded by people you love that warm feeling of happiness…. It's almost unreal" "That feeling of happiness… what's it like?" Hinata asked. Naruto scratched his head. "Close your eyes. It's a warm feeling of belonging. Like your flying and everything just seems perfect. And nothing can bring you down. The simples things can make you smile and glow with happiness, Like.." Naruto picked a lily. Hinata opened her eyes. "The beauty of a flower." He handed her a lily. Hinata grinned from ear to ear. "It's glowing Naruto-kun!" She giggled. "See? There's that smile." "So life is simple outside these walls…" Naruto turned away. "Not always. There are people… that take advantage of these simple gifts. The world can seem perfect but it's not. And it's not always nice. But, it's things like that, that give life…. Excitement." "HEY!!" Hatsori yelled, walking over. "What do you think you're doing?" _'Jeez, he's only ten, like me. Why is he such….?'_ "What were you doing to Hinata?!" _'HINATA?! We're not on friendly terms!'_ "I'm not doing anything." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "Don't treat me like your servants. I'm not." " I'll treat you as I please." Hatsori growled. He made a move to hit Naruto, Naruto blocked it. "What's with you? I haven't done anything." Naruto sighed. "Leave, Hatsori." Hinata said calmly. "What?" Hatsori said. "I said leave. I don't want you here and I'm not marrying the likes of you." Hinata was still speaking calmly. Hatsori growled. "Fine then. Naruto, we're leaving. Move it." Hatsori stalked off. Naruto swore under his breath. He turned and bowed to Hinata. "I hope we meet again Hinata-sama. "As do I, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you, that one is gone!" Neji laughed after Hatsori left. "He was quite stuck up wasn't he?" Hitomi, Hinata and Neji's mother, giggled. "He just wasn't what I wanted." Hinata sighed. "'Wasn't what you want?'" Neji mocked " I'd like to hear that after you know what you want." "Pretty lofty words nii-san. Stopping acting like father." Hinata said. "I'm just saying." Neji countered. "And I'm just saying, don't push it." "Now, Neji, don't provoke your sister" Hitomi said, trying to calm her children down. "You've turned down every suitor since you turned eight!" "Not your problem, Neji!" "It IS my problem , Hinata!" "CAN IT, GIRLY MAN!!!!" Inner Hinata was released. "And they're off…" Hitomi moaned. "What did you say?!" Neji demanded. "You heard me _Onee_-chan!(1)" Hinata yelled back. "Come on now. Do we have to start this?" Hitomi said. They kept at it. (Throbbing vain) "QUIET!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!" Hitomi yelled. Hinata and Neji stopped. "Hinata, gardens. Neji, training. Move it." "Gomen nasai, mama…."

'What do I want?' Hinata thought, wandering aimlessly through the gardens. She sat down on a bench, near one of the ponds. 'Hmm…' Hinata closed her eyes. A pair of bright blue eyes and a grin appeared in the back of her mind. It was Naruto grinning at her. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, dreaming about the young shinobi. _'I've been searching for a man all across Japan. Just to find, to find my samurai. Someone who is strong, but still a little shy. Yes I need, I need my samurai. Ai, Ai, Ai, I'm your little butterfly. Green, black and blue, like the colors in the sky. Ai, Ai, Ai, I'm your little butterfly. Green, black and blue like the colors in the sky. I've been searching on the land and high up on the hills. Just to find, to find my samurai. Someone who regret, to catch me in his net. Yes I need, I need my samurai.'_

A/N- Almost there. So far so good. Please tell me if you like this story. I really need to know how I'm doing. Oh yeah, that was 'Butterfly' by DDR Smile. PLEASE REVIEW!!! (1) Onee-chan means big sister, so Hinata was calling Neji a girl, again.


	4. Destroying the life, eraceing the memory

Alrighty, here is the climax. (sort of) After this is a time skip and that is when the fun begins! So yeah, I'm moving quickly so I can have my fun! Any ideas? I could use them and your help so please always tell me what you think! I want to lean as much as I can so I can get better! Thank you. Disclamer- Nope, no ninjas running at amazing speeds. Me don't own Naruto.

A few weeks later

Back in the hidden village, a state of emergency was called. Orochimaru was seen outside the village.

"Dad, what's going on?" Naruto asked confused.

"Orochimaru is back. I have no idea what he wants, but it can't be good…" Yondaime said. A sudden explosion sent Naruto flying in to a nearby wall. Yondaime ran outside. A giant snake crashed the gates of Konoha, followed by hundreds of sound shinobi.

'This isn't good…' Yondaime thought. The counsel of advisors put the shinobi of the village right to work defending the village. Tsunade and Jiraiya were luckly in the village and were able to help out. Orochimaru plowed through Konoha on his giant snake, destroying everything in its path.

"The children of the village are safe sir." A kunochi informed Yondaime.

"Good..." He said absentmindedly He stuffed a few scrolls and other things in a bag.

"Naruto, come here!" Naruto came running at the sound of his father's voice.

"Look, I don't want any thing to happen to you," He said hugging his son. "Orochimaru has a huge grudge against me and the village. He'll do anything to destroy my life. So I want you to get as far away from here as possible, alright?"

"No! I want to stay here and fight with you!" Naruto cried.

"NO! You'll be killed! And I just couldn't bear to lose you! Now go!"

"But….!"

"I'll come to find you when this is all over."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Naruto." Yondaime put the backpack on his son. "Get as far away as you can."

"Okay. I love you dad."

"I love you too, Naruto. Now go!" Naruto snuck out of the village with a kunochi. Her orders were to get Naruto far away from the village. Yondaime ran outside, and faced Orochimaru. 'Kuchiyose no jutsu' Yondaime summoned Gamabunta.

"You won't destroy this village!" Yondaime yelled defiantly.

"Perhaps not," Orochimaru hissed. "But I'll destroy you!!"

2 miles out side of the village, Naruto looked back at his village. "This is where I leave you. Keep going this way, okay? Don't look back." The kunochi said, patting Naruto on the head. She ran back to the village. Naruto kept going. His throat ached, his head throbbed and he wanted to cry. 'He told me to keep going… Please Dad. Protect our village…' Naruto thought

'Demonic sealing' (1) "Your arms are sealed Orochimaru. You can't do anything now."

Orochimaru glared at his blackened, useless arms.

"You think this is over?" Orochimaru threatened. "You're here protecting the village from me, but who's protecting you kitsune son?" Yondaime turned a whole shade lighter. 'Naruto..' Yondaime thought worried.

"You bastard! Don't you dare touch him!" Yondaime growled.

"How pathetic you've become! Worried about a mere child!" Orochimaru laughed manically. "RASENGAN!!!" Before Orochimaru could blink, The condescend orb of chakra had plowed through his chest. Covered in blood, Yondaime glared at Orochimaru. "It's over." He growled

"I think not." A black snake shot out of Orochimaru's mouth and bit Yondaime on the neck.

"Ending your life and your son's. That's even better than destroying this village…" Orochimaru said before collapsing, dead. Yondaime collapsed as well. Tsunade ran up.

"Yondaime!! Wake up! Please! Wake up!!! Wak"

"AHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed as sound nin chased him through the forest.

"HOLD STILL KID!!!" One of them yelled.

"NO WAY!!!" Naruto yelled back. 'there's got to be some way to get these two off my back!' Naruto thought, not looking where he was going. "YEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!!" He screamed again as he tripped and went head long over a cliff.

'NO!! I can't die! No, no, NO!!!!!' Then everything turned…. Red. "No way… No one survive a fall like that!" One of the sound nin said.

"So, now what?" the other asked

"He's dead. That's what we were supposed to do. Let's go. We have to report back to Kabuto-sama now." At the bottom of the cliff, a boy immersed in a red glow crawaled out of the water, before passing out on the shore.

A/N- One more chapter. Where Hinata and Naruto meet. Then comes the time skip. Thank you to those that have stuck to this. I'm happy. I got like 4 chapters up in…3 days. Please review. I love your reviews. Thank you!!! I have a plan for Naruto involving kitsune tails and ears. He'll look so cute! Yeah i tried to chage how i wrote this, so it would be easier to read. Did i do it right? And please wait for a crack fic I'm planning! See ya, Lunar.


	5. Author's note

Author's note- I think this needs a little explaining. Okay based on some questions I got I'll answer them as best I can.

From sexinumama-"hurry n update! I like the way u started this...dramatic but u cunfused me with the 2 village thing...the hyuuga compound is in the same place as the atack from kyuubi, but its ur story so watever...update!"

Yeah sorry. I have a thing with being dramatic. I changed a lot of things, such as placement. The Hyuuga compound and Konoha are in different places, about 3 days away from each other. I'll update as much as I can, and thanks for the review!

From Mint Irachi-I love this story! ESPECIALLY the title (ish one of mah favorite songs ). But I have a sujestion. Try not to make giant paragraphs, and try to space it out!

Example:

"You gonna be okay there dad?" Naruto asked.

"I'm great! But you know," Yondaime said, "Now that you're genin, training is gonna be hell!!"

Naruto groaned. "Aww, come on!"

"It starts tommorow morning," Yondaime grinned at his son, "But, for now a ramen contest is in order."

Naruto smiled wildly and glomped his father, yelling, "Bring it old man!"

Just a little example! . I can't wait until da fluffy-ness comes...

Thank you, I like writing it. Um, I think I've figured out how to space the paragraphs right, in chapter 4. I'm not quite sure how much space I should use. As far as the fluffyness, yup it's coming! Even more in the sequel, 'Sanctuary'. I realized that this is gonna need a sequel. Thank you for the tips.

And from Storm Caller-so far not bad, you took libertys with the time line (ie the yondaime still being alive, neji and hinata being siblings) but not bad. couple of things i suggest:  
1) break up your dialoge. if you put different peoples line right next to each other it gets confusing  
2) a little more detail would be good, i think you chapters are a little short, cohesion is a good thing your a little jumpy in your story telling put a little more flow in there  
3) might be just me but if hinatas last thought before falling asleep was about a ninja, Butterfly doesnt seem like the first song that would jump into my head (then again not too many DDR songs about ninjas)  
4) keep up the good work

Yeah, about Yondaime being alive…. He really wouldn't be cuz the sealing of the fox would kill him, and in this story sealing Orochimaru's arms would have killed him. But I needed him; if he is after chapter 4, well that where you'll have to keep reading. Neji and Hinata are sibling cuz it makes things easier without the main branch and the cadet branch. Dialogue, I'm working on it, trying to space it out. I see more detail is in order, I will add more. These chapters are short because this is only plot settings, which sucks. WAY too much explaining. When I used Butterfly, Hinata was thinking about the type of man she wants, even though she's only ten…. Samurai are close to shinobi, so I used that. I couldn't think of anything else. I will do my best!

Err.. yeah, I'll update to chapter 5 on Friday, Jan. 5, hopefully. Thank you for the reviews they help out a lot! See ya! Lunar


	6. Hyuuga Naruto?

Author's note- Yah, here we go! Now Naruto has to prove himself to the Hyuuga family before he will be accepted. Too bad he can remember anything. Thank you to the people that have been patient with me and my story. This is my first posted story and I want to do a really good job on it. I want it to be a serious story. SO that means it has to have a plot and all. After this I'll be like "Screw it, time for some fun!!" I see a lot of 'serious' stories, that end up completely random. I'll do that later. Next time I'll write that's doesn't need too much explaining. I can't always write crack fics, as fun as they are. Any way, it will be a little hard to update quickly cuz my dearest mother loves to turn of the internet on me. I go to use it and the computer says a network cable is unplugged. WTF does that mean?! If you can tell me what it means, for the love of god tell me, I wanna use the 'net! Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. STOP RUBBING IT IN!!!!

2 weeks later

Hyuuga Hitomi walked through the gardens of the estate, with little Hannabi.

"Milady!" A maid cried pointing to an orange lump near a tree. Slowly Hitomi walked toward the lump. 'It's a little boy!' she thought, shaking him gently. Groggily, he opened his eyes. He jumped back, startled.

"Wait!" Hitomi yelled after him. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I don't know." He said softly. Hitomi noticed a purplish black bruise on his head.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Naruto…" he answered

"Can you tell me what happened to you? Or where your family is?"

Naruto shook his head. "I can't remember much of anything…."

"Karin, get his things." Hitomi ordered the maid to pick up a bag that was next to Naruto's feet. She then picked him up. "You're coming with me, okay?" Naruto simply nodded.

Sometime later, after cleaning 2 weeks worth of dirt off a squirmy 10 year old, and bandaging his many bruises, Hitomi asked him what he remembered.

"I remember my name… and…" Naruto dug through his bag "I'm a ninja too. Eh… I can remember a little about my father…" Naruto said scratching his head. He held up a picture of his father and himself.

"I can remember him telling me that he would come and find me. That's about it." Naruto said, grinning sheepishly. Hitomi blinked.

"That headband…" She said picking up the black headband. "Are you a leaf villager?"

"Guess so. My dad is Yondaime-Hokage, that's what everyone called him. I can't remember his real name." (A/n: I know!!!!) Hitomi opened her eyes wide.

"I'll be back in a little while. My maids will get you some clothes…." Hitomi said walking off.

"Hizashi, he said his father is Yondaime." Hitomi explained to her husband.

"He shows quite a few symptoms of amnesia." Hizashi decided.

"Yes, that is what I thought. What I would like to do is keep him here. He doesn't know his village was destroyed; I don't want him to know. Maybe he could serve Hinata. He seems about her age. He could protect her. He is a ninja after all. He could even help her in her 'Gentle fist' practice." Hizashi sighed.

"He'll have to prove he can do it." He said. Hitomi smiled.

"Where is Neji?" She asked

"Training, why?"

"I'm going to need his help…."

"Naruto-kun?" Hitomi called.

"Huunh?" Naruto looked up from a scroll he was reading.

"How would you like to stay here?" Hitomi asked.

"Eh… I don't know. It would be kind of weird I suppose…." Naruto answered

"You would be doing me a HUGE favor. You could stay here and wait for your father."

"What would I do here, Hitomi-san?"

"Well, I have 3 children, Neji my oldest son, Hannabi the youngest and Hinata my middle child. You're a ninja you could protect her, as she's been kidnapped before."

"What do you mean protect?"

"You're a shinobi, aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well? Will you stay?"

"I have no where else to go…"

'He doesn't know that his village was destroyed… I don't want him to feel that pain…..' Hitomi thought, letting her maternal instincts take over.

"Are you sure you can protect her? She's my baby and I don't want anything to happen to her." Hitomi said teasing Naruto.

"Easy-peezy" Naruto said cockily. He stood up, stretched, and looked around. "Where is she anyway?"

"Naruto-kun?" a voice said.

Naruto turned around to see Hinata standing at the door. "Eh? You know my name? Weird." Naruto said scratching his head.

'_WHAT?! He doesn't remember me?! Why that little…' _

"Well, nice to meet you Hinata." Naruto said.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto" Hitomi corrected him. Naruto scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine… It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata-_sama. _I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He bowed.

"Hinata, show him around" Hitomi said. "Yes mother." Hinata sighed and stepped out side only to be grabbed by a masked shinobi! "What the hell?!" Naruto yelled, grabbing his holster and running after the kidnapper. _'Kage bushin no jutsu!' _3 clones popped up. They caught up to the kidnapper quickly, but he sped up. Suddenly _'Earth style: headhunter jutsu!'_ One of the clones popped out of the ground and sky uppercut the kidnapper in the face. (A/N guess who…) The real Naruto caught Hinata when she came flying out of the kidnapper's arms. The rest of the clones tied up the shinobi and kicked the crap out of him.

"Are you okay, Hinata-sama?" Naruto asked setting her down.

"Um…y-yes." She said blushing slightly. (A/n-please note these are 10 year old kids! laughs)

"OKAY, OKAY!!! STOP IT DAMN YOU!!!!" The kidnapper yelled, pulling off his mask. It was Neji. Hitomi walked up, clapping.

"Okay… What did I miss?!" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Just a simple test to see how strong you are. I think you'll need some etiquette lessons before you meet Hizashi…." Hitomi said tapping her chin.

"Not only is this a 'What the hell' moment, I have to meet you father! DAMMIT!" Naruto grumbled. Hinata giggled at his blunt vulgarity. Hitomi sighed. This was going to take a while…

A/N- Yay! The plot is set and stuff! So now we can go to age sixteen. Naruto is jealous but won't admit it, Hinata is blinded by love and Lunar is like 'How am I gonna keep this funny and interesting?! DAMMIT!!!!' I'll update when I wanna, i can't if you don't review cuz i'm a little suck. I know where i want the story to go, but i'm stuck on how to get there. I even started writing the sequal in my notebook. So i know how i want it to end but, i don't want it to be boring. HELP!! school is back and it's a bitch so I can't do it as fast a usual. Sorry. See ya! Lunar


	7. Yoshiki san

A/N-Well here comes the plot, he's here in all his glory!!! I'm royally annoyed by the fact that some people haven't made it to part 2 in Naruto. In other words, if you're only following the American dubs, then this has a couple spoilers. But no one watches the dubs, right? laughs SO now I have to explain what they look like! whines Anyway this chapter will be long, introducing Yoshiki and all. I will update more often, the more reviews I get. So it's your choice. By the way, _**this is kyuubi speaking to Naruto.** This is Hinata's inner self. _Just so you don't confused. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Believe it, Dattebuyo!!!

Hinata stood in front of her mirror, while her maids took off her formal attire. It had been another useless meeting with an idiot of a suitor

'_After all these years, you'd think I'd find a nice guy… but they're all IDIOTS!!!'_ Inner Hinata ranted. Hinata merely sighed on the outside and glanced up at her mirror. She couldn't help but notice how different she looked. At 16, she was a nice height. Her long violet colored reached the middle of her back. Her curves that she had earned throughout the past 5 years fit her well, no suitor could ignore that.

"You may go…" She said dismissing her maids.

'_Thank Kami….NOW LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!'_ Hinata sighed and closed her eyes as her inner self took over.

"Hinata-sama?" a voice said.

"Don't worry, Naruto. No one is around." Hinata giggled at his formal behavior. The two had become very close over the years. They had to be very formal when the family was around, but when they were alone Hinata could be at ease and act like herself. Usually, she was quiet, kind gentle, and didn't talk so much. Her true self was still rather quiet but a little more out going and talked more. The change wasn't that different.

"Thank you!!" Naruto yelled, barraging in only to see Hinata changing.

"Whoa..." Naruto smirked.

"DAMMIT NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!! YOU PERVERTED THING!!! GET OUT!!!!!" Hinata picked up a book and threw it at him nailing him in face.

"MOVE IT!!"

"I'm going!!!" Naruto laughed, running out of the room, holding his bleeding nose. Hinata tied her hair back, pulled on a pair of shorts, a sleeveless white vest over a fishnet shirt. Carefully she snuck out of the house to the gardens. Naruto had been training Hinata in the gentle fist style as well as he could, but Hinata did most of her training with Neji. Naruto also taught her the ways of the shinobi, while he trained himself using the scrolls his father left him. Unknown to most of her family, Hinata was, as Naruto put it 'a kick ass kunochi'. _'Where is that dobe?' _Hinata thought looking around. She found him practicing his Rasengan, a technique the developed from a scroll left to him. Naruto had matured greatly as well. Trained muscles from extensive training, short blonde hair and his usual sparkling blue eyes. To other girls, such as the maids that roamed the estate, Naruto was a man only seen in their dreams, but to Hinata, he was her best friend.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, trying out his attack on a tree. "DAMMIT!!!" he yelled, Annoyed by the results,

"Baka…" Hinata giggled.

"Who is?" a voice behind her asked.

"You are nii-san!" She grabbed his arm, flipped him other and threw him. Too bad for Naruto, Neji came flying at him.

"Ahhh!! HINATA!!!!" Neji yelled.

"Sorry, Nii-Chan!" Hinata giggled.

"Yeah right. Let's just get to work."

"I wonder what the next idiot is gonna be like?" Naruto said, after training was over.

"Who knows? Another pain, so what else is new…?" Hinata sighed. "Maybe I should just choose one so I can get out of here. That's all I want, is to get outta here."

Naruto smirked "Nice plan, but you haven't picked a guy yet."

"Maybe one day I'll find a nice guy." Hinata giggled.

"Well, what if you don't find a nice enough guy, picky?" Naruto asked.

"Then I'll be stuck here with you."

"Oh, come on now I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are." Hinata shivered. "It's kinda cold…"

"Short sleeves, smartness." Naruto smirked, and put his arm around Hinata. She snuggled close him.

"Why do even want to leave here?" Naruto asked "Your family is here and everything. Safe, comfortable, and it's nice here." Hinata looked into Naruto's sparkling blue eyes and sighed.

"I feel too….restrained here. It's weird to act so stuck up. I wanna be free to do what I want. That's why I want to live outside. The simple life."

Naruto sighed and smiled faintly at Hinata.

"I can't really say I remember my life, but I doubt it was easy and simple." Naruto kissed Hinata softly on the forehead. "Why don't you stay here?"

Hinata sighed. "I just don't want to. My greatest desire is to live out side these walls."

"Desire isn't always good Hinata." Naruto whispered rubbing her shoulders. Hinata blushed a little. "So, what do you think the next idiot is gonna be like?" Naruto asked grinning again.

"You're enough Naruto." Hinata giggled.

The next evening, The new suitor arrived.

"Oh wow!" Hinata giggled at the sight of him _'WHOA!!! HOTTIE ALERT!!!'_

"My name is Yoshiki. Pleasure to meet you Hinata-sama." Yoshiki said bowing. Yoshiki had silverish blue hair and his eyes were a clear blue, and even looked green in some lights. Naruto stared at the newcomer strangely.

'His aura…is strange…..' Naruto thought.

At dinner, Yoshiki was a big hit was the Hyuugas.

'**_There's something about this one, it's bothering me. His aura seems familiarly powerful and…. Evil.'_**

'Don't worry about it, Kyuubi. Hinata will get over him, just like the rest.'

Naruto sneaked a look at Hinata who was talking to Yoshiki, smiling and laughing.

'I hope…'

Throughout dinner, Naruto's mood didn't improve as Hinata flirted shamelessly with Yoshiki, blushing the whole time. Pissed to extreme levels, Naruto stood. "Excuse me." He barked. He turned and left, making his way to the gardens.

Naruto spent a short while read the scroll on the Rasengan, before looking up at the stars.

'What star are you looking at, father? The same one I am?' Naruto believed his father was alive, and he refused to believe otherwise. He just could feel his father was alive. A giggle startled him. Yoshiki and Hinata came into view.

'_Dammit….'_Hesighed, annoyed and got up trying to sneak away.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hinata called, catching him.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" Naruto said, tired.

"Yoshiki-san agreed to stay with us for awhile!" Hinata squealed happily.

"I'm very glad, Hinata-sama." Naruto said monotone.

"You don't look very happy." Hinata said.

"I'm fine. Please, don't worry about me." Naruto said.

"Yes, let's not worry about him. It's just the red-eyed bug that bit him." Yoshiki laughed

'**_Is it the same bug that crawled up your ass and bit you?' _**

'Can it, Kyuubi!'

"I don't think so, Yoshiki- sama." Naruto said, trying to remain calm.

"Let's fight then. I could use the exrcise after dinner."

"I don't want to fight you."

"I want to fight you."

"Good for you." Naruto growled.

Yoshiki tried to punch Naruto, but wanting to avoid a problem, Naruto just dodged it.

"I said I don't want to fight you." Naruto repeated.

"To scared, I'm guessing." Yoshiki chuckled.

"No, I just don't want to fight." Said Naruto trying to avoid his rough tongue.

"Whatever. You're too weak to face me anyway." Yoshiki said, pulling out a sword. "But, you will face me."

Naruto twitched 'Asshole….' He focused his chakra to his hand. The bright glowing blue orb formed in his hand. 'It's not complete, but it'll work on him.'

Naruto ran toward the now startled Yoshiki, intent on blasting him. But, suddenly, Hinata pushed Yoshiki out of the way and tripped Naruto, resulting in Naruto flying into the garden wall. He crashed in to the wall, hard, leaveing a giant spiral dent. Right before he slipped into the dark oblivion, he heard Hinata's voice.

"Are you okay, Yoshiki-san? Did that idiot hurt you?"

'That bastard…' Naruto thought, before a cold wetness engulfed him.

A/n- Yay. There we go, I'm getting better. The plot is there, just wait till the next chapter. You'll see it. Anyway I'll update again this week, but your reviews make this a better story and a better writer, cuz….I suck… +whines+ so I'll keep trying my best, If you keep reading.


	8. I'll come back for you

A/N-Sup'? Yes it does take me awhile to update, I know. I'm a smart person, I suppose it's just my natural laziness and Shikamaru like ways get me. I can't really help it, but I try. Before i forget, the only reason Solar has made anything is because i have to edit them from NC-17 to M, which is really a chore. So i'm gonna be awhile, that and she has like 7 different ones...that make me twitch. I like my reviewers, well most of them. One of them is a royal pain in my ass. insert name here you're lucky I'm such a good sport. Yeah well here we go. I know Naruto's memory loss was short lived, but most things I do in this story have a reason. so yeah to that person, screw you. You'll figure it out as the story goes on. On a minor note, I love saying 'nanidattebuyo' ish fun! DISCLAIMER!!!! I do not own Naruto. Dreams don't always come true.

Memories flooded back. His friends, his life, the village was it destroyed? That was still lost but even the face of white with snake like features…. It all came rushing back. Like something became unclogged in his mind. The most important memory of all- "I'll come back for you, I promise….."

"DAD!" Naruto's eyes flew open. Hitomi sat over him, stroking his bandaged head.

"Oh no, Hitomi-sama you didn't need to help me, I'm fi-ouch! My head…"

"Just rest, Naruto." Hitomi said sweetly. Naruto obeyed laying back down. "That was quite the bump you got there. It took almost a day before it started to go down."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You lost your memory again?"

"No, I mean how long was I out for, Hitomi-sama?"

"A few days. I thought you had slipped in to a coma. But the doctor said your brain was going through something."

"Yeah going through something…."

"What is it Naruto? I can tell when something is on your mind."

"I remember again. My father, my village, my life…. I remember it. But I can't really make heads or tales of these memories."

"Oh… I see."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second.

"Is Yoshiki-san still here?" He asked.

"Yes, Hinata has been spending a lot of time with him over the past few days. She seems to like him a lot, but she's been acting strangely."

"Strangely?"

"Yes, very. I can quite put my finger on it but… she seems to have changed slightly."

The door opened suddenly and Hinata walked in. Naruto looked up at her and saw a strange look in her eyes. The color was usually a soft lavender but it seemed to have a faint red glazed tint. Very faint, almost unnoticeable.

"Oh, he's awake." Hinata said walking in. She sat down next to Naruto.

"Mom, may I speak with Naruto-kun in private?" She asked.

"Of course." Hitomi got up and left.

WHACK

"HOLY HELL HINATA!!" Naruto yelled. " WHAT THE FLIP WAS THAT FOR?! MY HEAD STILL HURTS!"

"What's your problem, Naruto?!" Hinata yelled.

"MY problem? I didn't come in to your room and slap you sideways!"

"Why did you try and hit Yoshiki with your rasengan?"

"He pissed me off for one thing, Hinata."

"Hinata-_sama_, Naruto. And that's not a very good reason. It's not your place to be rude to someone higher than yourself."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't start with that 'it's not your place shit.' I'm not in lessons."

"That's beside the point. Why'd you even do that?"

"What part of 'he pissed me off' don't you understand? I don't like him for another thing."

"Why can't you be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you. I just don't like Yoshiki."

"Why don't you like him?! He's so nice, and sweet, and kind…"

"I. JUST. DON'T. GET IT GOT IT GOOD."

"Whatever…"

'Whoa. She IS changing…' the kyuubi said in the back of Naruto's mind.

The door opened again, Hannbi ran in and glomped Naruto.

"Let's play Naruto! Let's play!" giggled the 11 year old.

"Sure Hannbi-sama." Naruto got up, even though he was still in pain.

"It's not that I'm not happy for you, I just don't think the cause of your 'happiness' is trustworthy."

"What do you know!?"

"More than you think."

Sometime later

"Hitomi-sama, is it completely necessary that I spar with Yoshiki-san?" Naruto asked the next day.

"Not really but Hinata likes this guy and I don't want to lose this chance." Hitomi answered. "So please do this for me Naruto?"

"…okay." He said. 'Not like I have a choice…' he thought.

"You've got a nasty bump there, Naruto." Yoshiki said, once Naruto came to the sparing room.

"I know." Was all Naruto said though his mind was thinking up wonderful nicknames for the over smug bastard.

"Are you sure you can spar with me?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Ah, well either way I'll still beat you."

'The hell you will!'

Later on

"Asshole, asshole, ASSHOLE!!!!" Naruto yelled after the sparring practice with Yoshiki. And Naruto did as a matter of fact, beat Yoshiki down. Which Hinata didn't really like. But she was smiling, all the same. 'That boy's aura is not normal….' Kyuubi purred.

'I noticed that too…. What's going on?'

'I have no idea but it can't be good.' Naruto flopped to his bed, tired. 'at least Hinata was smiling… her pretty smile that I love so much.'

'Oh, do you now?' Naruto blushed at the demon's words.

'Yeah, her smile.'

'You are happy for her right?'

'I am, but there's something about Yoshiki that doesn't seem to fit…'

'Let's hope that Hinata comes to her senses and forgets about him.'

'Yes...' But in Naruto's heart he knew something was going to happen.

A/n yes yes this does seem a little weird. That red tint in Hinata's eyes, what was that all about? And what's with Yoshiki, he seem to have it out for Naruto for some reason. Freak. You do see Hinata is changing, right? If you do then I'm doing my job right! Yes another time skip, this time 1 month. Hinata has been treating Naruto like crap, but how does he feel? If he loves her, which I dunno, can it stand up to the crap Hinata is putting him through? We'll see. Next time, you'll see me love for Linkin Park! Ha. Btw, i've writen a few poems, on deviant, check 'em out if you want. Review, it makes things go faster. Keep it chill, Laters! Lunar


	9. The difference in you and me

A/N- I'm oh so very happy about my reviews. I suppose that means I'm doing a good job, and not boring you senseless. I hope you keep reading! So happy. Starting either now or later, you will see my immense love for Linkin park! I LOVE them!!!! starts dancing Anywhoo yes, another time skip. I'm not about to go through a MONTH of Yoshiki. He's such an asshole. As his creator, I have a perfectly good reason for not giving him a last name. It spoils some things... grins yes, yes let's read on, shall we? And ps- thank you if you read my other one shots. DISCLAMIER!!! looks around nope, fighting with superhuman powers still isn't allowed in school. And I don't see some blonde kid in a orange two piece yelling 'Believe it, dattebuyo!' so, sadly, I don't own Naruto.

'I'm sitting here with a guy that I despise, trying hard not to strangle him….' Naruto was sitting at dinner with Yoshiki and Hinata. She always requested that Naruto dine with them, and he never really had a choice. She didn't really talk to him, besides ordering him to get something. Though Naruto was, as a matter of fact Hinata's servant, he was considered part of the family and was treated as much. But not anymore. The last month had been rather strange. Hinata was steadily changing. Instead of always treating people with respect and kindness, she was rude and shrill. She yelled a lot too. Like a hyped up version of her inner self, and it wasn't getting any better. Worst of all she was especially mean to Naruto. She put him down, often and agreed with Yoshiki in every thing he said about Naruto. Naruto was aggravated and confused by Hinata's actions, but at the same time he forgave her.

'Why do I let her do this to me? Why? What's wrong with me?'

"Naruto?! Are you listening?" Hinata demanded.

"NO." Naruto said coldly.

"Well if you're going to be like that, then leave." Yoshiki said.

"You want me to leave?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Hinata answered equally as cold. "Leave."

Naruto stood, and bowed. But as he turned to leave, he looked closer at Hinata.

'That red tint….. It's getting… redder... '

Naruto sat in his room falling into a depression.

'Why would she treat me like this? What's wrong?'

'**_Love does crazy things to people.'_** Kyuubi said

'That's not love…. There is no way Hinata would go for a guy like that. It must be something else…'

'**_Why do you care anyway?'_** Kyuubi inquired.

'I don't know. I'm just worried I guess….'

Someone knocked at the door. Hitomi walked in.

"What are you up to Naruto? I thought you were with Hinata and Yoshiki?" Hitomi said

"No, Hinata-sama wanted to… be alone with Yoshiki-san." Naruto answered.

"I see. Naruto are you okay?"

"…. I'm fine Hitomi-sama."

"But you aren't. Mopping around isn't your style and you've been doing a lot of that."

"I-I've just been tired, is all."

"Naruto, tell me."

Naruto sighed.

"I've been thinking a lot about my memories. They've been starting to make more sense. And now that I can't remember better… I'm starting to feel a little out of place here."

"Is it because of Yoshiki?"

"…uh, Yeah." Naruto lied

"Naruto, you don't need to treat him with respect if you don't want to. Quite frankly, he annoys me now."

"Okay, Hitomi-sama. "

"Now buck up. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Yes, Hitomi-sama."

Hitomi smiled and kissed Naruto on the forehead. No sooner than Hitomi had left, then Hinata walked in.

"Hey, Naruto. Do you still have that ring I gave you a while back?" She asked

"Uh, yeah…." Naruto held up his hand. "It's right here."

"Can I have it back?"

"Why? You gave it to me."

"I just want it back. Give it here."

Frowning, Naruto took off the ring and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said kissing him on the head.

'I'm getting kissed a lot today….'

Hinata happily ran out the room.

'Where in the hell is she going?' Naruto stood. 'It's shouldn't be that hard to follow her, considering the fact that I know where she's going…..'

Later on

"Yoshiki-kun! Look at this!" Hinata said, handing Yoshiki Naruto's ring.

"Oh that's really nice Hinata! Thank you." Yoshiki hugged her. "Where'd you get it?"

"I bought it of course! Just for you." Yoshiki was still hugging Hinata tightly.

Naruto watched sadly from the shadows.

'**_That little witch…!'_** Kyuubi growled.

'Don't say that... she just wants him to like her.'

'_**Yeah, and she's forgetting about you. Little by little she's pushing you away. Can't you see that?!'**_

Naruto said nothing, he just started walking aimlessly.

'**_Think about it Naruto. She's so mean to you, she calls you names, never listens to you… Need I say more? What's the use of staying here with her?'_**

'I don't know I just want to. I want to protect her, no matter what.'

'_**Be logical, Naruto. Think about yourself for once. All you do is do is what she tells you to. Think about it, you want to find your father, but you never leave. Why? You want to turn Yoshiki into vanilla pudding but you don't. I know you want to walk away, but you don't. Ask your self why.'**_

'…stop bugging me.'

'_**I'm just telling the truth Naruto. Take it to heart.'**_

Naruto, unthinking had walk to the gardens. He laid down on the grass and looked up at the nighttime sky. The moon looked like a face, staring at him with a critical gaze. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to escape the glare. And he could finally think clearly.

'Hinata has been… so nasty to me lately. So different than how she used to be. Kind… loving. It's gone. …'

"Naruto-kun?!" A maid called his name. Naruto sat up.

"What is it?" He asked

"Hinata-sama wants to see you." She said.

"Oh what joy."

Hinata's room

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked sitting down.

"It's Yoshiki-kun! I know he likes me now!' Hinata squealed.

"How can you tell?"

"I just know it! I get dreams at night! He's the only thing on my mind!"

'_**Hinata's aura is different… I can feel it…. It's weird.'**_

"That's great. Can I go?"

"What are you in a rush for? Let's talk!"

"About what?" Naruto growled

"Well, guess what's on my mind right now?"

"Uh, Yoshiki? Why do I even care now?"

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I just don't like Yoshiki."

"You said you were happy for me. How can that be true if you don't Like Yoshiki?"

"Be happy for yourself. I already told you I don't like Yoshiki. AT ALL"

Hinata glared at Naruto.

"You attitude is really bugging me. You're such an asshole now."

"What are you talking about? I haven't changed. You changed."

"Yoshiki likes me like this."

"That's cause he's the one that made you like this."

"He can't make me do anything."

"That's bullshit. You're different now."

"Why don't you shut up?! I've always been like this; I've just never shown it."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "The hell you have. You're different. It's that easy, why won't you admit it?"

"I have nothing to admit. Leave Naruto."

"You got it, Hinata –sama." Naruto stormed out of the room.

Back in his own room, Naruto's thoughts were racing.

'Living here is hell. Why am I here anyway?'

'_**It's quite simple. You love Hinata.'**_

'….Maybe so, but she doesn't love me. What the use of it if your feelings aren't returned? Desire… isn't always a good thing…. This isn't where I belong anyway. No one understands me here…. It's so uncomfortable... so tense. I feel like I'm surrounded by hate.' The door to Naruto's room suddenly opened and Hinata walked in. She glared at him for a second.

'**_Naruto this is Un- normally tense….' _**

'I know. Look at her, glaring at me like I did something. This is ridiculous.'

'I'm sensing a strong genjutsu surrounding Hinata….'

'Don't care.'

"Well, are you gonna glare at me or say something?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"You bastard…." She growled.

"Anything else? Or is that it?"

Hinata just turned and left.

'Is this really worth it…?'

'_I watch how the moon sits in the sky on a dark night, shining with the light from the sun. But the sun doesn't give the light to the moon, assuming, the moon's gonna owe it one. It makes me think of how you act toward me, do favors than rapidly, just turn around and start asking me about thing that you want back from me. I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger, sock of you acting like I owe you this. Find another place to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest. I wanna be in another place, I hate when you say you don't understand, you'll see it's not meant to be. I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy, a place for my head.'_

'I think it would be best to first figure out what is going on….'

'Really, why do you care?'

'It's strange…. No matter what she does… I still want to forgive her. Protect her… love her. But at the same time… I wonder… why is she doing this? Pushing me away?'

'Not just you. Her family too.'

'I know…'

'_Maybe some day I'll be just like you and step on people like you do. Rejecting the people that love you. I remember back then who you were. You used to be calm, used to be strong, used to generous, but I should have know. That I'd where out my welcome, and soon you'll see how quiet it is all alone…..'_

Naruto closed his eyes and fell into a calm sleep, determined to find out what's going on. No matter what. Even if it hurt.

A/N- Okay then, now that we know what's going on with Naruto, what's with Hinata and Yoshiki? What's going on with them? Time to find out! The song was 'A place for my head' by Linkin Park. I changed the lyrics, cuz that's how I roll. Keep it chill, Laters. Lunar.


	10. Dreaming of hate

A/n -sorry for the delay, I've been rather busy. So, I'm sorry if you think that Hinata is too OOC, but I think she needs more substance as a character. Oh well (shrugs) I'm also doing some side things on deviant, like poems and stuff, and it'd be very helpful to me if you read them and told me what you think. Oh, yeah, I'm doing a another story, 'Because I hate you'. If you've ever read the one shot 'Because he loves you', its the part two of that. I got the author's okay and everything. It's gonna be a multi chapter, and m-rated.I hope you read it. I'm glad I got my writer spirit back, I was feeling a little down and didn't want to write anymore, but I'm okay now. Oh for update times, new stories, or you just wanna laugh, check out our profile. Feel free to leave messages, we'll answer any questions! Anywhoo, let's get this started!!! WEEEEE!!! In this one _'These are Hinata's thoughts' _Inner Hinata no longer exists.

"Damn that Naruto!" Hinata ranted as she stormed toward her room.

'I can't believe he'd act like that… he's just sooooo ARG!!!!'

She flopped down on her bed. 'I can't even find Yoshiki…. Where did he run off to?'

Hinata sighed, closed her eyes and fell asleep. As soon as Hinata fell in to a deep enough sleep, a person dressed in black crept in to Hinata's room. He sat beside her and performed a series of hand signs. His hands began omitting a dark aura and glowed red. He placed his hands on Hinata's head.

"_Isn't It beautiful, Hinata-sama?" A blonde haired boy asked. _

"_Yes it is very beautiful…Yoshiki." Hinata replied. The image before her held out a lily, lavender in color. Hinata looked up. The boy's hair flashed between blonde and white, then finally settled on white. The lily changed to a blood red color. Yoshiki handed her the lily. _

"_Even the smallest things, can bring a smile to you." Yoshiki said._

"_Yes, I know. I'm so glad to have you here with me." Hinata hugged Yoshiki tightly._

"_Oh, wow! You got it!" A voice said happily._

_Hinata had mastered the gentle fist style. _

"_Yup, and it's all thanks to you, Yoshiki!" Hinata giggled back._

"_It's it great, Hinata?"_

"_It is. You're the best!"_

"_Why are you acting like such a bitch?! Can't you ever think about anything else other than your self?!" Naruto screamed._

_Hinata stood , crying in front of him. _

"_Why can you just like him Naruto-kun?!" Hinata wailed._

"_NO! I HATE HIM AND I HATE YOU!" Naruto screamed back. He rushed over grabbed Hinata and shook her violently. _

"_WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?!"_

"_B-but Naruto…!"_

"_DON'T YOU START THAT SHIT WITH ME!!!" Naruto threw her to the ground. _

"_GET OUT. NOW!" He kicked her in the stomach. _

_Hinata whimpered, But Naruto just glared back._

"_What at you waiting for, LEAVE." Naruto made a move at her, Hinata shrieked and crawled away._

Satisfied, the dark ninja got up and crept away. Hinata tossed and turned in her troubled sleep.

The next morning,

"Good morning, Hinata-sama." Naruto said softly.

Hinata glared at Naruto with distain. It was piercing.

A/N- Short, I know. I'm posting 3 chapters this weekend to make up for it. I was playing Kingdom hearts: Chain of memories when I thought of this. Eh heheheh So anyway, See you next time. Keep it chill, Laters Lunar. Don't forget to review!


	11. Pushing me away

A/N- Arg, dammit I'm tired. Whew! Okay so It starts where the last chapter left off, Hinata glaring down Naruto. Oh yeah, as a visal aid for Yoshiki-teme, try thinking of Riku in Kingdom hearts2. The characters swear a little more that usual in the one. More name calling, more of Hinata's bitchiness. So does everyone see a plot now?! GOOD. But this point. Naruto is being irrational and unthinking, but it's justified. **This is Kyuubi talking to Naruto.**Here it is, enjoy.

_When I look into your eyes, there's _nothing_ left _to_ see. Nothing but my own mistakes, Staring back at me….._

"How could you do that to me?" Hinata growled.

"Huh?" Naruto said, confused.

"What makes you think that your shinobi tricks would make me forget?!" Hinata yelled.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled back.

"I'm talking about when you…"

"Hinata-chan!" A voice behind them said. Hinata whipped around.

"Yoshiki-kun!" Hinata gushed hugging the white haired teen. Yoshiki smiled and hugged her back.

Yoshiki glared at Naruto with the same distain that Hinata had, but then, his lips changed and formed an over smug smirk.

"Oh, Yoshiki, I dreamt of you last night!"

"Of course my angel, as did I."

**'Excuse me if I find this revolting.'**

'Ugh, join the club.'

"As a matter of fact, I have something I want to ask you tonight, if you don't mind." Yoshiki said grinning slyly.

"Oh what is it?" Hinata asked happily.

"Well you have to wait until tonight."

"You have to make me wait!" Hinata play pouted. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Yoshiki softly on the lips. Taking this opportunity, Yoshiki leaned down closer, pressing in to Hinata's lips.

'That's it, I'm gone……'

**'_Hinata's eyes…. Are lavender, correct?'_**

'Yeah…'

**'_They look rather blood shot, if anything else. and she seems to have something… covering her… like a genjutsu of some sort.'_**

Naruto stood up suddenly. Startled Yoshiki and Hinata broke apart.

"Excuse me." He barked. Naruto tried to walk past Hinata but she grabbed his robe.

"Hey, wait, I'm not done…" Hinata started. She stopped mid-sentence, and fell back.

"Ah! Hinata!" Naruto said catching her.

**'_Hmmm… intriguing. I see…'_**

'What's going on!?'

**'_Never mind..' _**

Hinata's eyes fluttered and she shook her head.

"Naruto…" Her eyes flashed back to it's normal, soft lavender color for a split second, before snapping back to normal.

"Hey! Get offa me!" Hinata growled. Naruto let go.

"If I didn't catch you would have hurt yourself." Naruto explained.

"I don't need your help." Hinata dusted her self off.

"I'm sorry." Naruto bowed.

"You're lucky I don't hate you for what you did. I could have you fired."

"Fired?! What are you talking about?!"

"Naruto-dobe, have you forgotten what you really are? A boy hired to take care of me. That is all. So don't be so cozy."

Naruto looked down. He felt his throat tighten and a fire burned behind his sad blue eyes.

"How could you say something like that…?" Naruto choked.

"Say what? What is true?" Yoshiki said smirking. "Don't cry Naruto."

"Yeah, Naruto. Don't cry." Hinata giggled, unaware of Naruto's breaking heart.

"I'll never hate you. Completely anyway."

SNAP!

Naruto took a deep breath, looked and glared at Yoshiki. The fire behind his eyes deemed to disperse as Naruto directed all his hate and the smirking bastard. As if nothing happen Hinata asked,

"Are you okay, Naruto-dobe?"

**'Bitch, bitch, bitchity bitchin', bitch'**

"I'm fine, Hinata." He put on a fake smile and grinned at her.

'_I've lied, to you, the same way that I always do. This_ _is the last smile, that I'll fake for the sake of being with you. Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down. The sacrifice of hiding in the lie. Everything has to end you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind. The sacrifice is never knowing….' _

'Dammit Kyuubi! Why am I doing this to myself!?'

Naruto had ran to the gardens again. They had become his own little place to think, and nobody would know he was talking to the Kyuubi. The tightness in his throat hadn't eased up at all, and his head ached to top it all off.

**'One, you mean us. Two, you love her.'**

'No I don't. How could I love anybody that would do something like that to me?!'

**'I said you love Hinata.'**

'I know that. Stop beating around the bush. I know you know something so tell me.'

**'That's not Hinata. When you touched her I sampled the aura that surrounds her. It's not her normal aura. It's a demonic aura.'**

'I see. So what does that have to do with anything?'

**'You're unbelievably stupid. She being controlled. There's very little you can do at this point. It's internal.'**

'So what am I supposed to do, sit back and watch Yoshiki-teme take her away?!'

**'WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT, STUPID BOY?!'**

'HELP ME OUT HERE, DAMN FOX!!!! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO!'

**'….there is one thing.. A long shot.. but….'**

'What is it?'

**'You could try provoking her memories of you. It would help, at least a little.'**

"Hey, Yoshiki! There you are." Naruto looked down from his perch in a tree. Hinata was walking toward Yoshiki who was sitting at the tree's base.

'What the hell?'

"Ah there you are Hinata!" Yoshiki said smiling.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Something very important…"

"Oh, I can already guess!"

"Hinata. We've known each other for a while now. And I know a parents agree that a union between us would be a wonderful thing…"

'Oh, shit.' Naruto thought , worrying. 'I thought I wouldn't have to use this but, ninjas a good a desception…. Kage bushin no jutsu!' A lone popped behind the tree. It focused it's chakra in to a blue sphere of swirling energy.

"Rasengan!" The clone yelled striking the tree.

"Arg! Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

"Oh, Hi, you two. What's up?" The clone said.

Yoshiki looked up and glared at Naruto. He merely stuck his tongue out.

"Listen, Hinata-kamichama, we'll have to talk some other time okay?"

"Of course, Yoshiki."

Yoshiki walked off. Once he was out of sight, Hinata picked up a rock and threw it at the clone. It dispelled in a poof.

"NARUTO!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

**'-...you idiot boy, I said provoke her memories, not her wrath! I've screwed yourself in deep this time and I'm staying out of it.'**

'Silence, peon. I'm checking on something.'

Naruto hopped down from the tree.

"You rang?" He asked

"I yelled, smartass. What's the matter with you? Yoshiki was just about to… you know."

"So, he got in my way. That's not my fault."

'Hinata would usually say "true" Or laugh at me. I've done this before…..'

"So what?! Stop getting in the way! Why do you have to make my life hell? I've finally found some one and all you do is mess it up!!! Why can't you just let me be happy?!"

The fire behind Naruto's eyes finally released, in the most unpleasant form.

"Will you get off my back?! All I've been trying to do is help you but you keep pushing me away! Well guess what Hinata, wish come true. You wouldn't have me anymore to push around, alright? I'm out of here."

'_The sacrifice is never knowing, why I never walked away, why I played myself this way. Now I see you're testing me, pushing me away. Why I never walked away, why I played myself this way. Now I see your testing me. Pushes me away. I've tried, like you. To do everything you wanted to. This is the last time, I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you. Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down. The sacrifice of hiding in the lie. Everything has to end you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind. The sacrifice is never knowing…'_

Angrily, Naruto shoved the scrolls and books in to a bag, all the while ranting to Kyuubi.

**'Let's be rational about this, Naruto. You can't just give up and leave!'**

'Go to hell. I'm not giving up. I'm going to find something more worthwhile to do with my time. I'm going to find my father. And I'm not coming back.'

**'Cowered. You can't even face Hinata, can you?'**

'SHUT THE HELL UP.'

'**Think about it Naruto. Just think.'**

Naruto took a deep breath and sat down.

'Well, let's see. I'm stuck here with a bitch and a bastard. Alone. No family. Nobody.'

'**No that's not what I meant it's….'**

'Outta here.'

'**Naruto stop!'**

_Reverse psychology, is failing miserably. It's so hard to be, left all alone. Telling you is the only chance for me. There nothing left but to turn and face you.'_

Knock knock

"Hinata-sama." Naruto said coldly. He sat down in front of her, with his bag slung on his back.

"You do not have permission to leave." Hinata said just as cold.

"I do not need permission. I'm merely a servant, remember?"

Hinata looked down and didn't respond so Naruto went on.

"I believe that my father is still alive. I'm going to find him and I'm not coming back here."

"But… why?" Hinata asked. She looked back up, teary eyed. Naruto looked closer. The red tint had disappear, but for just a moment. There was truth in her eyes.

_When I look in to your eyes, there's nothing there to see. Nothing but my own mistakes, staring back at me, asking why? The sacrifice of hiding in the lie. The sacrifice is never knowing why I say with you, just push away. No matter what you see, you're still so blind to me. Why I stay with you, just push away. No matter what you see, you're still so blind to me…..'_

Naruto stood up and walked out the door in to the field.

"No wait!" Hinata yelled, running after him. She grabbed on to him. Naruto turned around.

"Hinata….." He whispered softly. He leaned down and kissed her. He kissed Hinata. When Naruto pulled back Naruto put his hand on her forehead. The fox's red chakra poured in to her. Dazed, Hinata fell back, flat on the cold grass.

"I love you, Hyuuga Hinata…."

"Naruto……" Hinata eyes filled with tears before she finally slipped into the dark world.

A/N- Damn, that was longer than I'm used to typing. Anyway, yeah, I enjoyed this chapter but it went by a little faster than I would have liked. I'm most likely to revise it later, cause that's how I am. So yeah, that was a mix of 'Pushing me away and P5hng me Awy' both by Linkin park. Next is the chapter you've all been waiting for. No not the end, but we're getting there. The chapter 'Simple and clean.' Will Hinata be able to find herself before it's to late for her and Naruto? Or will she forever remain a slave to twisted thoughts, chained by memories and not trusting her heart? See you next time! Keep it chill, Laters Lunar.


	12. Authors note 2

A/N- Another 'questions from readers' Don't worry, simple and clean, the chapter is comeing, it'll just take me awhile to type it cause it's, long and i've have to start a new story not to mention a one short request to do. So 'Questions'!

From Theievs of Sonsuzlok

Sonsuz:must...drag...self...through...lack...of...plot...

Loki: cough shit! cough

Ali: The grude against Yodaime is completely unexplained.

Sin: And you spelled erasing wrong.

Apol: What's with the 'inner Hinata' thing? Most people just call that thier mind. And everyone has one. Except people who say things the second they pop into thier head. Like Naruto.

Arte: Well, I've seen worse bit theres not much to hold people's attention and keep them reading. Just trey to develop the writing some more and you'll be all set.

Kaj: I'm definatly with Arte and Sonsuz on this one.

Answers: Sonsuz: Drag yourself through the pits of hell.

Loki: (holds out cough drops)

Ali: It's orochimaru, that's explaintion enough.

Apol: You'll see later.

Arte: Okay, i'll try to work on that better, thanks.

Sin: Then fix it. XP

Kaj: Then read their answers.

From Anarchy x25x

uhmm intresting story lol update!

Answer: No prob. I'll try my best.

From: sexyinumama

likin the fact that u took m' advice..I also like the fact that you got neji beaten the crap out of !...NICE..drama's still there so i'm happy! keep up the good work!

Answer: (huggles) It was good advice for a first timer like myself, lol. Neji needs the crap beaten out of him, daily. Yes drama... gotta love the drama. And is it me or is it getting angsty in here?

From JSai

Oh..i think someone is jealous..coughNarutocough

anyways..ive been reading this and I love it..sorry i didn't review the old chappies..but i guess i'll tell you now..i like this fic! update as soon as you can!

Answser: Oh, yes, he's very protective of her. thank you, i was thinking of stoping because it's a little boering, but reviews like these keep my spirit up. Yup yup, i'll keep updating! thanks for the love!

From Theievs of Sonsuzlok

Dolu: pokes annoyingly am I the reviewer that's a pain in the ass? huh? huh? I am, aren't I!

Apol: Oh no, not linkin park!

Ali: Your writing style is a bit rough. For some reason when I read it it seems choppy.

Arte: One would think that Naruto would dwell on his memories some more and ask questions about them, if not going onto some kind of naruto-esque past-tramatic rampage.

Answer: Dolu: (stab) YES YOU ARE YA PAIN IN MEH ASS!!! STOP POKING ME GODDAMMIT!!!!

Apol: Oh yes, Linkin park!

Ali: I know, i'm working on my flow and detail. i think i'm getting alittle better.

Arte: That kid doesn't dwell on much. Besides, he has a royal asshole to deal with so he's busy.

From uzukun7

Good story so far. Will his dad make an appearance? How come he didnt just up and get out of there to try to find him? I mean its been years since the whole incident. I love these stories with Hinata having a bitchy attitude, it makes her so much more dimensional (or something to that effect) In either case please update soon.

Answer: Errr... i'm not giving away anything, but, i'd wait for 'Sanctuary' If i were you. Oh, what's dad doing? One of two things. Dead, or looking. Yeah, hinata needs more substance so now, she's a bitch. Arg! but her OOCness is bugging me!!! Updates comeing your way!

From quicksilv

Update! Is Yoshiki Orochimaru?

Answer: I will and no Oro-teme is dead. Yondamie killed that mofo. whoots

From Theievs of Sonsuzlok

Everyone:..sighs in defeat and look away oh...we're not even going to bother complaining...no we are not...launches group attack on linkin park attacks naruto and co. for exsisting

Answer: Finally. You're giving me a headace, damn you. Try it. smite them but their songs, and rabid fans will still be around. Same for Naruto. Besides the fact that this is a fanfiction AND THEY DO NOT EXIST. wishes

From Hiei's cute girl

Her memories are being toyed with...

Answer: smirks I'm doing my job right...

From Uzukun7

hey so is the hokage going to be worked into this fic? i wonder why someone like a hyuga couldnt SEE through this guy's facade with their byakugan. in either case please continue the story is getting interesting

Answer: Well, wait and see. Cause her brain if screwed right now and her bitchiness has made everyone else say SCREW YOU. I'm glad that it's not boreing, cause it really was. I'm hoping to keep at least a little humor, thus that's kyuubi's part, as well as helping out. Thank's for the review

From Hiei's Cute Girl  
Aw! Sugoi, Lunar-san! I loved it! I hope you update soon!

Answer: huggles I feel loved. So thank you all!

12 chapters later... I look back and say... My mother is gonna kill me for being online so much. But really, thank you, so kuch for the support. All in all, you guys are the best. Thank you for reading and i'll keep doing my best!!! Keep it chill, Laters! Lunar


	13. Chain of memories

A/N- Welcome back! I'm sorry I took awhile, but a least I didn't forget about it. Anyway, I hope everybody understood why I used Pushing me away for the last chapter. Er, yeah. So yes we get to see what's wrong with Hinata, finally. Oh yeah, I forgot. I case you didn't get it last time, Kyuubi's chakra disrupted the genjutsu that was screwing with Hinata. WEEEE!!! Well, Here's Simple and clean. Enjoy.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, Please. Oh, baby. Don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel, tonight. It's hard to let it go…._

"Naruto! No, Naruto! Don't leave me…. Please. Help me… out of here…. Please…." Hinata looked one more time at Naruto's retreating silhouette before she closed her eyes, and fell in to the dark world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ugh….' Groggily, Hinata rose to her feet. She looked around. It was a never ending darkness all around her.

'Where am I?' She asked, worried.

'Inside your mind….' A voice answered. Hinata whipped around, looking for the owner of the voice.

'Who's there?!' She demanded. A figure stepped out of the darkness. Hinata stared at who stood before her.

'It's just me….' The girl said. 'Or should I say, you?' Hinata was staring at herself.

'What's going on?' She asked.

'You've entered your mind. Or most accurate the memories in your heart.' the spirit Hinata answered.

'I don't understand.'

'That's to be expected. If I show you around, you'll understand better.' The spirit grabbed Hinata's hand, and they both disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata found herself in a dark field. She looked down.

'I'm a child again?' She asked.

'Yes.' the spirit said.' These are your memories'

'Hinata-sama?' A boy held up a flower. A lily, blood red in color.

'Yoshiki?' Hinata said, confused.

'Yes, Hinata-sama?' said the white haired boy. Hinata stepped back.

'No…. you're not supposed to be here. … It wasn't you…' She mumbled.

'That's right, Hinata!' The spirit cheered.

'But… if it's not Yoshiki…. Then who gave me this…' She looked down at the lily. It had turned to a pale lavender color.

'Look at that glimmer, Hinata! It's your true memory! Call out to it!'

Hinata closed her eyes. 'Who was it…? Who said that to me…. Even the simplest things, can bring a smile to your face….' Hinata opened her eyes again. Bright blue eyes looked at her with love, and a silly grin was plastered on his face. 'N-Naruto?' He smiled faintly, and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata reappeared in the Hyuuga sparing room, now 13 years old.

'That's amazing Hinata! You finally got it!' A voice said. Hinata looked and saw Yoshiki watching her.

'You again… you shouldn't be here….' Hinata said. She closed her eyes again.

'That's right! Call out to it! They're your memories, no one else's.'

'Heh, heh. Didja have to hit me so hard?' A chirpy voice said. Naruto was on the floor, grinning away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata looked around. 'Now where am I?' She asked. She looked up, in to a mirror. She was 10 years old again.

Some one appeared behind her. It was faceless.

'Who is that?' Hinata asked.

'Why, I don't know Hinata. You tell me. Who has been behind you all these years?' The figure's hair became blonde.

'You're enough of an idiot….'

Sparkling blue eyes appeared.

'I'll always protect you, Hinata…...'

A childish grin appeared.

'I'll just stay here, with you…'

Hinata looked closer. She was a teen again, and so was the man behind her.

'I love you, Hyuuga Hinata.' She whipped around. Naruto was standing behind her.

'Naruto….' She cried.

'Yes, Hinata-sama?'

_SNAP_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hinata woke up in the field again. In her hand, was a lavender lily. Tears filled her eyes.

"What have I done?!"

_You're giving me. Too many things. Lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me, and said. "Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no, I don't think life is quite that simple…..'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hinata stormed into Yoshiki's room. He looked up startled.

"What's wrong, Hinata- kamichama?" He asked.

"I know what you've been doing Yoshiki!" She yelled.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You've been toying with my memories! Making fake ones, destroying my real ones, using me as a puppet!"

"Why would I have any reason to do something like that?" Yoshiki asked smugly.

Hinata took a deep breath. "You're trying to hurt Naruto, aren't you?"

Yoshiki stared at her, surprised. "I think you're tired. You're not thinking clearly. Maybe I should put you to bed…" He reached out.

"Don't touch me!" Hinata yelled. "I am thinking clearly. More than ever."

"You should keep your voice down. You shouldn't wake your mother when she has so much wedding planning to do tomorrow." Yoshiki said smugly.

"W-what?!"

"Having you figure this out wasn't part of the plan, but it's okay. You're not gonna say anything. Are you?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Yoshiki smirked. "I would hate to have Naruto killed before he sees our wedding. You'd hate that too, wouldn't you?"

Hinata paled.

"There's a good bitch. Now as far as everyone else is concerned, you're happy with this, right?"

"….right"

'So we'll do this and I can give my brother his gift. Naruto's head on a platter. I'm sure Naruto will be happy with me. I destroyed his life. Well that was you, actually."

"No…."

"I'm just being kind to put him out of his pain. So everybody wins."

Hinata shuddered and fell to the floor. Yoshiki got up and put his arms around her.

"Don't fret. Kabuto and I will take GOOD care of you."

"Naruto………." She cried silently.

A/N- ALL HAS BEEN REVEALED!!! So any questions? I'm sure there are. This went by rather fast don't cha think? Damn I HATE Yoshiki. Anyway, don't you feel bad for Hinata? I do. I'm so sorry. I wonder what Naruto is doing now…. Heh. Anyway, please read "the evolution of Sakura" for me okay? I'll have another chapter up before the end of the week. I lied, this wasn't that long Oh well. So yeah, Keep it chill, Laters. Lunar.


	14. Dreaming with you

A/N- Poor Hinata. She'll be stuck with that asshole Yoshiki! And Naruto's death is something else that will drive her insane…. Well, let's see what I'll do next!

"Excuse me sir? Have you seen this man anywhere?"

"No. I'm sorry. Is this your father, by any chance? You look just like him."

"Yes. Yes it is. Thank you for your time….." Sadly Naruto walked off. He had been away from the estate for the last week, asking people in the local villages if they had seen his father. So far, with no success. Naruto yawned, he had been running around all day, asking villagers for their help. He walked in to the closest inn he could find, and checked in. Once in his room, he flopped to the bed.

'_**This isn't going as expected, Naruto.'**_

'I realize that.'

'_**Then why don't you go back to the estate? Maybe Hinata has come to her senses.'**_

'Even if that were the case, what would I say to her? Oh, Hinata I love you so much? Hell no. I'd have to prove it to her. That's no simple task. Besides, I doubt she loves me….'

'_**Didn't you hear her before we left? She does love you!'**_

'Just drop it, alright? Even if I can't find my father, I'm not going back.'

'_**But couldn't you just..-'**_

'FOR-GET-IT'

'…_**fine. Be stubborn. Let's see how far that will take you.'**_

'Whatever….' Naruto rolled over, and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Naruto-kun…Why did you leave me alone? I'm so scared. So afraid. Please Naruto, hear me out. I didn't mean to do those things to you. I wasn't thinking clearly. But now, for the first time in a long time, I can see………'_

"Hinata! Where are you?!" Yoshiki bellowed.

Hinata shuddered. "I'm here…." She answered weakly.

Yoshiki stormed into her room. "You're a stubborn one aren't you? I told you to tell me where ever you go!"

"I'm sorry Yoshiki…."

"You better be. I oughta slap the taste out of your mouth for ignoring me again."

"N-no! Please!"

Yoshiki smirked. "Or better yet, I could kill Naruto right in front of you."

"NO! …please. I'll do whatever you want. Just…please. Leave him alone…" Hinata cried.

"Good girl. Now let's go. You need to try on your dress."

"Yes…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I woke up in a dream today, To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor. Forgot all about yesterday, remembering I'm pretending to be who I'm not any more. A little taste of hypocrisy, and I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react. So even thought your so close to me, you're still so distant, and I can't bring you back…..'_

"It's a beautiful dress Hinata!" Hitomi said, happily.

"Yes. It's very pretty." Hinata said softly.

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask you!" Hitomi started. "Where's Naruto? I haven't seen him in a week!"

"He… left." Hinata mumbled.

"Oh? What for?"

"I'm… I'm not sure." Hinata cried.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"It's just the nerves!" Yoshiki broke in. "We're getting married in two days. I'm a little nervous myself."

"Is that all? I wouldn't worry! I'll be with you!" Hitomi hugged her daughter.

Later that night+

"Naruto…." Hinata cried. "I'm so sorry… sorry. But, what can I do? I have no idea where you are."

She glanced at Naruto's ring. She had stolen it back from Yoshiki. "One remnant left of you. Only my memories to remind me of you." Hinata started to cry again. "I never told you enough Naruto…"

'I love you……'

'_It's true the way I feel, was promised by your face. The sound of your voice painted on my memories. Even if you're not with me, I'm with you. You, now I see, keeping everything inside. You now I see even when I close my eyes…..'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Nope, I'm sorry. I've never seen him before, I'm sorry"

"That alright. Thank you for your time." Naruto said. Once again, he'd been searching, with no luck. "DAMMIT ALL!!!!" He yelled. Annoyed, He sat on a nearby bench, and looked up at the sky.

'**_You're thinking about her…..'_**

'Will you shut the hell up?!'

"Excuse me, sir." A voice said.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up and saw a young boy in front of him.

"My friends and I were told to tell everyone in the village some important news!"

"Which is…?"

"The heiress Hyuuga Hinata is getting married!"

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled.

"The surrounding villages are invited to come! It's in two days!" With that, the boy ran off.

'_**Well that's some news…..'**_

'I'm not going. So don't bother asking.'

'_**So you're gonna break your promise to Hinata, and let her marry a man you know is no good? I thought better of you, Naruto.'**_

'Well, what do you want me to do?!'

'**_A least tell her. Just talk to her. It's her choice whether or not to listen to you, but a least you tried.'_**

'…..damn.'

'_**And you should tell Hitomi what going on.'**_

'DAMMIT. How am I supposed to get there? It's in two days!'

'**_Foolish boy, how quickly you forget. You took the long way around, to get to all the villages. If you cut right through, and start now, you should make it by late tonight.'_**

'I'm only doing this to get it of my mind. And for Hitomi-sama, she was so kind to me…'

'_**Then let's get going!'**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this!' Hinata paced scared in her room. The moon was the only light that could be seen.

'I can't marry him. I know he'll kill me! What can I do?' She slumped to the floor.

'Naruto… if only you were here. You could show me what to do. But all I have left are memories. What can I do? …..' Hinata stood up. 'I won't be staying here, that's for sure!'

'_I hit you and you hit me back, we fall to the floor. The rest of the day stands still. A fine line between this and that, when things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real. Now I'm trapped in these memories. And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react. So even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant, and I can't bring you back…'_

'I'll find Naruto. I want to a least tell him…. What's going on. I doubt he'll forgive me… but I just want him to know.' Hinata finished packing some things. She quietly stood up.

"Where do you think you're going, Hinata?" Yoshiki grabbed her arm.

"N-no where I was just…."

"Trying to leave? Now that's no good." Yoshiki took the backpack and flung it to the floor.

"Why are you trying to leave, Hinata? Trying to find that idiot boy Naruto?" Yoshiki roughly shoved Hinata into a wall. He walked over to her pain racked form and grabbed her hair pulling her to her feet.

"Stupid bitch, how you forget! You pushed him away. He doesn't want to see you! I'm the only one that can stand you!" He shook Hinata by her long violet locks. Hinata said nothing, she just took the abuse.

"You know, You've been very talkative lately. Naughty girls should be punished."

"NO!" Hinata screamed. "Don't hurt Naruto!"

Yoshiki laughed. "Why would I bother with him when I have you right here." Yoshiki pinned her arms to her sides and kissed her roughly. He looked into Hinata's startled face with an evil grin.

Hinata immediately understood Yoshiki's intentions.

"No! Please don't! If you do, I'll scream at the top my lungs…-" Yoshiki slapped her hard enough to send her reeling backwards. He jumped on her and shoved a cloth in her mouth.

"We can't have anyone knowing about this, can we?" He growled.

Hinata shook her head and tried to scream, but the cloth muffled her pleas.

"Now just be a good girl, and hold still…" Yoshiki said, pulling down Hinata's kimono.

Hinata kicked her feet trying to get out of his grasp, but Yoshiki shoved her in to the wall and sat on her legs.

"This doesn't need to be difficult. You need to get used to doing what I say anyway!" Yoshki reached for Hinata's face. She cringed and closed her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

A/n- Oh, the cliff hanger. XP Nah nah. 'With you' Linkin park, of course. Um, yes i'll finish 'simple and clean.' I just had to break it up.Sorry this is short, but i HATE writing rape. So, i don't. And, If you haven't figured this out yet, The story is called Simple and Clean, the theme for Kingdom hearts, so mentioning KH needed to happen. Get it now? Later! Lunar


	15. Pretty puppet

A/N- I'm being really nice by updating quickly. And then I'm gonna drive you all nuts! BWA HA HAHA. This chapter is a lot of talking and quite a bit of violence. Heh. I shouldn't do these things to my readers, but I do have other stories to work on So yeah here we go.

'Ha, we made it in pretty good time!' Naruto thought easily sneaking into the Hyuuga estate.

'Now I can just Talk to Hitomi-sama, and tell Hinata, and I'm outta here without a problem…..' Naruto looked around.

'I'm gonna go talk to Hitomi-sama first….' He ran toward her room.

"Hitomi -sama?" He whispered, knocking on the window. Hitomi opened the window.

"Naruto?!" She said surprised. "Where have you been?" She pulled him through the window.

"Long story short, left to find my father." He said.

"O-oh. I see." Hitomi said a little sad. "Any luck?"

"Nothing. Nobody has seen him." Naruto said.

"Well, you came back. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine Naruto. But that Yoshiki kid, I still don't like him. There's something to weird about him, but Hinata agreed to marrying him. I don't remember her agreeing to it, but what can I say?"

"I see. So she's okay?"

"I'm not sure. She back to normal, but she seems to be afraid of something. She hasn't been talking to anyone. I bet she misses you. I do. Speaking of which, and you hungry or something?"

"No, I ate a little while ago."

"Are you okay with money?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'll be fine I guess."

"I'll give you some before you leave, And are you staying for the wedding?"

Naruto looked down. "I don't know yet…."

"Well, Why don't go see Hinata. Maybe you can cheer her up. She's been down since you left."

"Okay, I'll go see her…."

Naruto got up and left the room.

'_**Oh sure, you listen to Hitomi….'**_

'She isn't aggravating like you. So there.'

Naruto sighed as he walked the familiar hallways of the Hyuuga estate. Suddenly he heard a scream.

"Was that Hinata?!" He said, running toward her room. When he got there, he leaned against the door. All he could he hear was muffled screaming. He threw the door open only to see Hinata in pain and Yoshiki advancing on her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled.

Yoshiki jumped up. "Answer me! What the hell are you doing, you sick bastard?!" Naruto growled.

"Nothing of your concern. You're not supposed to be here." Yoshiki said easily.

"Keep dreaming. I'll be here if I want." Naruto shot back.

Yoshiki grabbed Hinata by her hair and lifted her up. He held a knife to her throat.

"Now, let's not be hasty…" He said.

"You wouldn't dare." Naruto growled. Yoshiki smirked.

"Oh, I really would. I care nothing for this woman. It's you that I want."

"What?" Naruto stared at the crazed man.

"I want to see you in pain. I want to see your death after I've taken everything else away from you. Starting with this woman."

"Leave her out of this! What ever it is you have against me, leave her out of it!!" Naruto yelled.

Yoshiki chuckled. He pressed the knife closer to Hinata's neck, producing a small amount of blood. Her eyes were glazed over, but a small whince could be seen.

"It's not really a grudge against you, more like against your father."

"What for?"

"He killed my master Orochimaru!! Orochimaru-sama took me in when I had nowhere to go! And your father killed him! So Kabuto-san and I want your life as collaboration."

"Is that so? I'm the last Uzumaki, and I will live on as my father's legacy. "

Yoshiki smirked.

"You do not understand. You see Naruto, revenge is a tricky business." Yoshiki raised the knife to Hinata again. "Most people… merely exact revenge through death of the other. Instant gratification. But for me…." Yoshiki cut a curved down Hinata's exposed shoulder. "I prefer watching my opponent suffer. Isn't that so, Naruto?" Yoshiki looked up at Naruto. His eyes had changed color, to a brilliant blood red. Instead of the round pupils of a human, they had become silted. The black whiskers that lined his face became darker and more defined.

"You despicable bastard!" Naruto growled. "Dragging Hinata into this is low." Naruto flexed his now sharper claws. Yoshiki smirked again.

"Don't be so hasty, Naruto. I've told you before."

'_Art of the puppet master!' _Hinata stood like a puppet, held up by strings of chakra.

"W-what is that?" Naruto questioned, stepping forward.

"Just a little something I picked up from a man named Sasori. Hinata is a pretty puppet, Isn't she Naruto?"

"Hinata…" Naruto Looked at her limp body, hanging by the stings. Hinata looked back up at him her lavender eyes filled with tears. Tears of regret. Naruto narrowed his eyes..

"What's it like gazing at the woman you love, knowing you'll have to destroy her to get to me?" Yoshiki laughed.

'no…. there must be another way…. Kyuubi?'

'_**This is your hands. I can only supply power.'**_

'Heh. That's all I need.'

Naruto glared at Yoshiki. "You'll pay for this Yoshiki-teme…..I promise you. Hinata.."

"Is that so?" Yoshiki moved his fingers, bringing Hinata to her feet, in a fighting stance.

"Yeah. That's what I said!!!!" Naruto ran toward Him.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ A scream was heard through out the Hyuuga estate.

A/N- Updated. Happy? You hate Yoshiki? Hopefully you do. Anyway, we all know what's next, a climatic battle. I like writing fight scenes. I'm weird like that. Yup, Sasori is a character in Naruto after the time skip. And I'm not spoiling anything else. So anyway, thank you very much for your reviews, But I really need some on the evolution of Sakura. I need reader input before I can go on. As for this, you'll have to wait. During school I think better, but I can't write as much. Gomen nasai, dudes. SO next time in Simple and clean?

'"_RASENGAN!!!!" "No! Hinata!" "And here it ends Naruto!" "KILL HIM!!" "Don't cry…." "It's nothing to worry about…. It's what I deserve for being so selfish. I wanted to leave the Hyuuga compound….. Now i can..." "When you walk away, you don't hear me say, Please Oh baby. Don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go……"_

Heh. Something tells me I'm gonna end up grounded sooner or later. Sorry if that's the case. SO yeah, See you next time. Keep it chill, Laterz. Lunar


	16. Lunar Returns?

To all that really care.

Lunar Eclipse will be returning to the Naruto fandom for a short peroid of time in hopes of completeing her two multi chaptered stories, Simple and Clean and The evolution of Sakura.  
She hopes for your support in her endovor to do so, and greatly misses you all.

She also feels like a complete ass.

She really needs to try and remember stuff about Naruto.

With a lot of love, and hopefully I'll see you all later.

Lunar Eclipse. 


End file.
